Catch Me
by Flash Roses
Summary: When Fayt crashlands on the medieval planet of Elicoor II, he finds that red is the color of both love and war. Rewritten. Eventually AlbelxFayt Chapter 1, 2 Beta up!
1. Collapse of Frailty

Chapter Summary: A prelude of sorts. Fayt is irresponsible, Sophia is justifiably upset, and come morning Fayt must wash the blood from his hands.  
Chapter Rating [T (homosexuality, kissing, gore)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Collapse of Frailty 

Brightly colored birds chirped from their perches in the flowering trees over the café terrace. The patio was bordered by red brick embedded with a mosaic of blue and green glass. The branches of the small palms draped gracefully over the wall and swished gently in the salty, tropical breeze while an orange butterfly fluttered towards the table and perched on the flower center piece.

Sophia sighed and sipped her drink; an old fashioned orange cream soda with just the right amount of ice as a pleasantly light pop song was played on the speakers, offsetting the distant roar of the waves, and the faint sounds of laughter and gossip from inside the small bamboo and thatch café. Without the soft noise the place might have seemed too isolated. The music also provided a nice soothing backdrop for the turbulent thoughts the young girl was currently entertaining.

_"Baby I've been waiting, I've been waiting night and day. I didn't see the time, and I waited half my life away,"_ a soothing male voice crooned out of the speakers hidden in the dense flowering bushes. Sophia smiled at the lyrics._ "There were lots of invitations. I know you sent me some. But I was waiting for the miracle, for the miracle to come."_

"Doesn't this sound familiar!" she murmured into her glass, and then gave a self-deprecating snort.

Fayt had stood her up. Again. Sophia had been waiting there for nearly an hour after he was supposed to show up. And even worse, this was the fifth time in the past two weeks. Sophia could understand that he enjoyed playing on the battle-sims just as much as she loved shopping and hanging out with her friends, and she wasn't the type of girl who demanded every moment of someone else's time, but would it kill him to spend just a little time with her? She knew that Fayt wasn't all that interested in eating lunch in cute cafés and chatting about cute waiters and things like that, but really, his parents had spent a lot of money to take them on this vacation! The whole thing made her more than the slightest bit irritated.

_"I don't believe you'd like it, you wouldn't like it here. There ain't no entertainment and the judgments are severe."_

It was an old song, written long before the SD years. It was one of the few that had survived the ages, being rewritten again and again. It had been her favorite song when she was little. Her papa had a version by an old folk singer playing a real acoustic guitar. She still had a recording somewhere on holo-disc. The only version the Pangalactic Federation was likely to allow to be played on its stations was this upbeat dance tune with synthesized violins and a distorted guitar rift.

She sighed again and finished her drink, left her empty glass on the table, and went to find her Aunt Ryoko. Even as she walked out of the restaurant, the fake voice from the speakers followed her.

_"Let's be alone together. Let's see if we're that strong. Let's do something crazy, something absolutely wrong, when we're waiting for the miracle…"_

(.s.c.e.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.)

Fayt stumbled backward at the force of the sixty-pound Dire Wolf colliding with his chest. "Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" He quickly recovered his balance, rolling to the side to land a powerful kick to the wolf's head.

"How do ya' like them apples!" Fayt crowed, only to have his feet thrown out from under him by a second wolf. Panting, he scrambled to his feet while the second beast was aligning itself for another attack. The first wolf was still skulking off to the sidelines, apparently recovering from having its head kicked. "Spoke to soon," Fayt quipped.

The wolf began gathering its will for its next reckless charge. It lunged and Fayt dodged to the side and spun, cutting through the beast's back with his sword. He smiled in triumph and dropped his defensive stance, forgetting about the first wolf that was still watching him reproachfully. The wolf, taking this as his chance lunged and the system lights went on.

"Man! I can't believe I forgot about that one!" Fayt cursed himself loudly. That was one of the things he liked about the battle-sim, you could argue with yourself all day. No one was around to hear you. He scowled as the computer's monotone voice echoed through the room.

"Fayt Leingod. 38 wins, 1 lose. Your Win/Lose ratio is now 38:1. Congratulations, Mr. Leingod, you've set a new record for the Hyda IV battle simulator system." The computer menu appeared in front of him, prompting him to either give up or continue.

"Computer, shut off the battle simulation system. I'm done for today," Fayt said as he crossed his arms and frowned at himself. "I just can't concentrate with Sophia always breathing down my neck."

(.s.c.e.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.)

"I just don't get it! I mean, doesn't he want to spend time with other people?" Sophia sighed and took a swig of her water bottle. "I've, like, barely seen him since we got here! I wanted to at least do something fun together!"

Ryoko Leingod smiled. Though Sophia was naïve and sometimes a little demanding, Ryoko had to admit that girl was very patient. In fact, she was just about as patient as Fayt was stubborn--not that Fayt wasn't just as patient, she amended in her mind. "You know how Fayt is, he's very solitary. Boys will be boys, and sometimes boys just… like doing things alone."

"That doesn't mean he can just. . . ignore other people while he's on vacation! I'm getting really tired of being stood up by him, you know?"

'Fayt normally paces around when he's angry,' Ryoko noted to herself.

"I didn't say that his personality justifies his behavior. I think it's high time he unplugged from his games and spent some time in the real world."

Sophia's lips tightened into a thin line. "It's just, I wouldn't mind so much if we weren't here on vacation. You guys spent a lot of money on this trip (thanks again) and what's he been doing? Playing on the battle-sims! There's a whole resort here for him to explore! I bet he hasn't even seen half of the hotel yet. I wonder if he's even spent more than an hour out here on the beach!"

"Your cucumber slice is slipping dear," Aunt Ryoko commented as she rubbed more tanning lotion into her legs and Sophia re-adjusted her cucumber over her eyes. "I agree completely. I'm going to have a talk with him about it. Oh, hello dear," she said absently as her husband's shadow fell over her.

"You're gonna talk to me about what?" he asked jovially as he fell into the chair beside Ryoko.

"Oh, not you, Fayt."

"What's he been up to now? Harassing old ladies again?" Robert said with a chuckle.

Ryoko played along. "Oh, you know Fayt. Always up to no good."

"So what's up with my troublesome son this time?"

"He's been playing his battle games non-stop, and he left Sophia waiting for him again." Ryoko sighed in exasperation.

"Again?" Robert turned to Sophia.

"It was the fifth time in the past two weeks!" Sophia said from where she was reclined behind Ryoko. Robert put on his 'fatherly frown.'

"I'll be having a talk with him," he said with finality. "But let's change the subject. Isn't this sun great!"

(.s.c.e.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.)

Fayt sighed at the image before him. He was watching a video of the legendary Lastair Souffre fighting in the battle-sim. There was an intergalactic tournament coming up that Fayt had hoped to participate in, but the only opponent he really wanted to battle was Souffre. The man was practically a god among the digital warriors. Rumor had it Souffre had trained on Klaus to achieve his unstoppable physique, and it was well known that he was personally escorted everywhere by some of the top combat experts this side of the trans-divian ring.

Fayt sighed again. To make matters worse he was also drop dead gorgeous, with scruffy black hair, piercing eyes, and a smirk that could make the hardest of hearts swoon. Fayt had wanted to battle the beautiful digital warrior for some time now(;) even more than that he wanted to impress Souffre with his skills.

Many a long night had been spent envisioning scenarios where Fayt would win the Intergalactic and get a personal congratulations by the warrior, or (even better) where Fayt fell wounded after a difficult and heroic fight, and Lastair came to check on him and give him the courage to keep practicing.

Fayt clicked replay on his video and watched again as Souffre performed a flawless maneuver involving a back-flip, throwing his sword, and a quick ice needles spell.

Fayt sighed yet again. He would never be that good. He couldn't even keep his wits long enough to beat two Dire Wolfs, let alone a Frogman.

It was late before Fayt finally shut down the computer terminal and went to bed.

(.s.c.e.n.e. .b.r.e.a.k.)

"Fayt!" his mother's voice echoed through the darkness.

"Mom? Sophia!" The green flames licked cold at his face. Fayt shivered and squinted through them. "Dad? Where are you guys?" he called out. They were out there, he had heard his mother.

Fayt stood looking through the gloom and the flames. "What is this place?" His thoughts echoed oddly around him, ebbing like a tide then pounding at his ears. He began walking forward. The flames began to crystallize around him, forming an icy, shimmering tunnel. He paused and looked into the glowing depths of one of the walls. Reflected within the shards of the faceted surface were a million Fayts. He focused briefly on a larger piece, where he watched himself cry on a pier overlooking a gray ocean. Then a smaller shard next to it caught his eye. He was battling a four-legged robot many times his own size. He followed a crack in the surface along, and his attention was momentarily stolen by an inch high Fayt eating a hamburger and another Fayt watching an erotic movie on a computer terminal.

"How strange…" he reflected aloud. He tore his attention away from the walls continued through the green ice tunnel. He walked for what seemed like years. "But there is no 'time' here, is there?" He stopped, hearing a something that sounded remarkably like a child crying. Without thinking further, he hurried toward the sound.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" he called out to the child. At last, in the darkness, he came upon the boy. "It's me!" It was him, but much younger. "I must have fallen out of the wall…" He walked toward the blue-haired boy kneeling naked and wet on the ground, crying into his hands. As he approached, a cold rain began to fall, chilling him further.

"Are you alright?" The boy looked up at him. Fayt stepped back. It wasn't him. "Who are you?" he asked himself. "It's me, but it's not me…" The child sniffed and wiped its face on its sleeve. Then he stood up.

But he didn't just stand up, he changed. "That's me…" The man that Fayt the child had become seemed so terribly familiar, but Fayt didn't think he'd ever seen him before. He was taller than Fayt, and his dark hair was plastered to his face by the rain, obscuring his features. Fayt tried to catch sight of the man's eyes through the shadow and hair, but he caught only the barest hint of blood red in the dark.

The man reached out to a hand towards him. Fayt felt his body begin to ache as he was overcome with sympathy. He wanted to crush himself against the man in front of him. He wanted to hold and protect him and never let go. He took the one of the man's hands in his and reached up his other hand to brush the dark hair aside. Fayt let his fingers brush against the man's sharp cheekbones, trailing down across the lightly stubbled jaw. He lifted his hand upward again and trailed a finger down the long, slightly crooked nose. The man's eyes fluttered shut.

He lifted his mouth up to the man's face and pressed his lips to the corner of the man's mouth. His stomach fluttered when the man began kissing him back. He closed his eyes and fell into the sensation, stroking the hand that was still trapped in his grasp. The hand that was quickly becoming quite hot.

He broke away with a startled cry and yanked his hand out of the stranger's grasp. The man's hand was slowly darkening, the skin was becoming black and crisp all the way up to the shoulder. Fayt watched, repulsed, as the charred skin cracked, revealing the reddish pink bloody flesh underneath.

"No… please," Fayt implored, although he didn't know who he was speaking to.

"You…" the man said. "…Don't" He shook his head at Fayt. Don't what? "Don't leave. I hate you, but don't leave."

"I won't," Fayt assured the man. "I won't leave, but I don't hate you. I promise."

"Don't fall," the man warned.

"I won't."

"Don't fall…" the man repeated, and lifted his eyes to meet Fayt's, but the rest of the warning was lost on Fayt. He couldn't see. All he could see was…

Red. And he fell.

Fayt woke up the next day with his palms bleeding from the bruised scratches his nails had left. Shaken, he washed the blood off his hands and wondered why that dream had affected him so much. That dream hadn't been any worse than his normal nightmares. That man had called up such strong emotions in him. Even now he longed to meld himself against the other, to press his lips against the man's skin, to run his hands down the man's back.

He wondered why he felt so desperately alone.

* * *

A.N. Well, chapters 1 and 2 are edited and back up! If you're interested, I'll likely be updating things much, much faster on IJ. Also, I can't stand ff net formatting, and I'll try and have pictures to go along with this. So, check me out!

flashfics (dot) insanejournal (dot) com!


	2. March for Glory

Chapter Summary: Airyglyph VIII readies for war.  
Chapter Rating[K+ (talk of homosexuality)

* * *

Chapter 2: March for Glory

"Woltar, is there any news of the Aquarian spies?" the King turned to the old man.

"Beyond the two we've already caught, no my Liege. We've searched the castle and the outlying stockade, but there has been no evidence of the remaining three." Vox attempted to take a sip from his goblet around the mounds of parchment documents and maps, and knocked a scroll case on to the floor. Woltar paused as Vox scrambled to right the case. "The two we have are still in questioning. So far they haven't confirmed anything beyond our earlier suspicions."

"What do we know for certain?" the King asked. He noted silently that Albel seemed to be paying more attention to the tapestry on the wall than to the meeting.

"They're a group of spies sent from Aquaria. There was a Secret Legion assassin among them. Their orders came directly from Magistrate Lasselle. It is unknown whether or not the Queen herself was involved." Silence fell for a few moments while the room digested the information.

"My Lord," Duke Vox spoke, "I believe it to be an unwise decision to discount the Queen's role in this."

Woltar broke in. "We have never had reason to suspect the Lady Romeria of aggression against us. If any party is responsible, it is likely to either a high ranking official or perhaps the Crimson Blade."

"Likely both."

"Zelpher, perhaps, would orchestrate a move like this, but Lasbard seems to want peace with us just as much as Consulate Marbidrean." Woltar's shoulders slumped. "After that last skirmish, I just can't believe Aquaria would take the aggressive against us."

The council chamber fell silent for a time as they each felt the weight of an approaching war. Albel broke the silence.

"You'd better believe it, old man." He chuckled darkly. "War will come whether we prepare to meet it or not. We had best rally our men. If it's a war Aquaria's after, it's a war they'll get."

"Release the news of the capture of these Aquarians. This will both gather the citizenry under our banner and warn Romeria of what is to come if she cannot keep her subjects under control." Vox smiled. "Whether this is just a misunderstanding, or a small group moving without any higher authority, we can still take advantage of the Church of Apris'… hospitality."

"Score some food for the winter, you mean?" Arzei asked.

"We must be prepared for the eventuality of an all-out war with Aquaria," Woltar added. "What they lack in soldiers they make up for with their runology."

Albel downed the last of his wine and sneered. "Aquaria's army is weak. They've grown soft in their lush plains--they're like cattle."

Arzei spoke. "If we are to fight we must begin it now, before the winter fully sets in. We will have to eliminate a good number of people before the fields freeze; otherwise the brunt of their forces could attack us when we are short on supplies. If that happens I have no doubt we could hold them until warmer weather, but I don't want another eight-year war on our hands. I just hope that this isn't a plot from Sanmite. It would be incredibly simple; hire a few Aquarian mercenaries, send them out with orders to make it look like Aquaria, wait till we go to war. . ."

"And reap the spoils," Vox finished. "Yes, I can see your point. But Marbidrean doesn't seem the type to go against another country like that."

"Yes, I quite agree. I was merely demonstrating that there might be more to this than we think. Rushing in head first is the surest way to get a concussion, and all that." Arzei lifted his goblet and took a sip. "In any case, we should give this some thought tonight and meet again tomorrow. We have other matters to discuss."

Albel was staring rather intently at him, and Arzei fidgeted a bit at the strength of his gaze. He addressed Woltar.

"How are the winter rationings going?"

"Very well, my Lord. Kirlsa has a slight surplus, which will be shipped to Airyglyph tomorrow. It should arrive within the month. Darcheim is sending its extra food to Mendelv. They have had an especially bad farming year, and even with the surplus on its way, I doubt the town will make it through the winter without casualties."

"Good that you're on top of things, but I fear it won't be enough… and the people?"

"You mean the unrest in the church?" Woltar asked. "It seems to be getting worse. It could be just another facet to this Aquarian plot."

"Indeed. I worry. With our nations going to war, people will make comparisons with the fall of the Kingdom of Aqour. Apris is supposed to be peaceful, and Aquaria's citizenry most likely attributes their large military to 'defending the peace.' Perhaps this will win us more support. Airyglyph has never been dishonest when dealing with the use of our military."

"It won't be long before they connect two and two together and realize that Apris and everything it stands for is falling apart from the inside." The King of Airyglyph looked down at his cup for a minute. The council was silent.

"People know that there are rats in everyone's pantry, things that they want to keep hidden. It's the same with any institution. Apris is split in two, and it is likely that some dirty secrets will be revealed. Even more than that, the people will realize the true nature of the Sacred Kingdom. Yes, Woltar?" The King allowed Woltar to speak.

"Sir, if I may? The Kingdom of Aquaria has long been at peace with Airyglyph. Even with this latest attack, might it not be possible to obtain food from them? The Aquarians are nothing if not just, and their religion decrees that they help the needy." Woltar paused for effect. "They would not let our citizens starve."

"The old fool has a point," Albel spoke. "The followers of that false god are very charitable. We could easily manipulate them--use them to our advantage."

"Now you're thinking." The King smiled deviously.

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

"Albel, would you stay behind, please." Albel paused at the door. The meeting had gone on for more than four hours. He had no wish to prolong it. "I wish to speak with you, alone," the King shot a pointed look at Woltar, who was gathering up the scattered regional maps.

"Good day, m'Lord," Woltar left the maps on the table and left.

"Have a seat, Albel." The King gestured to the seat to his right, a place normally reserved for the highest ranking officer, Vox. Albel took a step toward the King, and then hesitated. It would be against protocol to sit there, yet he doubted Arzei would care either way. Still, there was always the chance that this was a test.

Arzei might be kind, but he was an intelligent man and capable ruler. If Albel sat in that chair, Arzei might see it as a sign that Albel was unhappy with his rank. Or it might be seen as disobedience toward the royal line. Of course, it could always be seen as a show of trust, and wasn't the offer just that? A show of trust?

After some consideration Albel walked over to the King and sat down. "Good," the King smiled. Albel suddenly felt very unsettled. 'Damn that cunning bastard,' whispered through his mind.

"I suppose you're wondering what I wanted to talk to you about. Well, it's the same thing I'm always badgering you about." Albel started to push himself out of the chair. "Don't leave yet, this is an important topic. And anyways, you haven't been dismissed yet." Albel sat back down and settled for glaring at the King. Arzei didn't pay him any mind.

"Albel, you're a military captain, you're twenty-four, and you're attractive. People throw themselves at your feet. There are probably hundreds of girls in Airyglyph who would settle down with you no matter how horribly you treated them. Why won't you just pick one and…produce an heir…?" Arzei trailed off at the dark look Albel was sending his way.

"Produce an heir? And contaminate this desolate rock with more of the rabble? Don't be a fool. We don't need children, we need food."

"I know that, but a little more compassion might be nice sometimes." The King leaned forward. "Why is it you've never been with a girl? Are you afraid?" Albel shifted uncomfortably. The King, sensing he was on the right track, continued. "You don't even like girls, do you? It would certainly explain a lot."

"Don't be--" Arzei cut off the protest.

"Albel, I don't care. In fact, I would prefer that you look at women as the enemy. We are fighting against Aquaria, after all. It is a country run by women."

"Fighting against them? I thought we were 'considering' fighting against them."

"Don't play that game with me, Albel. You know as well as I that an assassination attempt was made, and we have to retaliate! And quite changing the subject!" Albel decided it would be more tactful not to point out the fact that it was Arzei who had changed the subject to begin with.

"Fine."

"Good. Back to the original subject. Was I right? Do you really…go for the other side?" Arzei leaned forward like a woman sharing gossip at a banquet, as if he would somehow not hear the answer in the deathly quiet room.

"Yes," was the whispered response. Albel seemed to diminish with this pronouncement. Arzei suddenly felt very guilty about prying. It was clearly a subject that Albel wasn't comfortable with.

"Really," the King said softly. He hadn't expected Albel to actually answer the question, much less so passively. "I thought so. If it makes you feel any better…me, too." At Albel's questioning look, he clarified, "I mean I go the other way, too."

"I…see," was the incredulous response. The King, sensing the awkward mood, swiftly changed the subject.

"Will you be staying in Airyglyph this winter?"

"It is unlikely. I have an army to train in Kirlsa, and a war to win, and the frigid winters of this city don't suit my lifestyle." Albel spoke rather tersely, and Arzei suspected that it was out of annoyance for the quick change in subject.

"As cold as it is here, it is beautiful. I've been hoping you might eventually be persuaded to stay with us for a little…umm…visit." The King grew hopeful. "Would you perhaps come down for a while? We have plenty of spare rooms in the castle, and we always have space ready for Captains such as yourself."

"I think not."

"I see. Well, do write us this year."

"You know I won't. You know…" Albel lifted his claw vaguely.

Yes, King Arzei did know. He knew how self-conscious Albel was about his claw, how he could no longer write very well. He also knew that there was an arm beneath the cool metal; a scarred and burned arm, but an arm. Everywhere Albel went, the rumors flew. Albel had been training since he was two years old. Albel had decapitated his mother when he was a boy. Albel the Wicked had never spoken to anybody--he was mute.

Albel the Wicked had killed his father.

Arzei knew all of the rumors, but he also knew the facts. Albel was left-handed, but his left arm had been badly burnt by a magical fire. Magical wounds rarely healed without the aid of runology, and the runologists had all fled Airyglyph after the last war. The claw was a shield. It protected the swordsman from further injury.

"All right," The King said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen. "Well, I suppose tomorrow is our last meeting before both you and Woltar leave for Kirlsa. Perhaps I'll see you off."

"That is not necessary."

"But it is polite, as well as customary." Arzei was relieved when Albel did not outright object. "You may go. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Sire." With those departing words and a slight bow, Albel stood up and headed for the door.

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

Frost covered the granite stairs of the northwest tower of Airyglyph castle, making the ascent slick and treacherous To complicate matters, one had to cling to the rough-hewn walls lest they hit an icy step and fall. The castle had been carved out of the mountain long before Airyglyph had arrived in the land, perhaps even before the rise of Aquor. It had always been a source of amusement for Albel that the three oldest structures on the continent of Gait were all composed primarily of colossal underground labyrinths; the Ruins of Mosel, the Shrine of Kaddan, and the Catacombs of Airyglyph. Only a small portion of the castle's ruin had been converted into the aqueducts and dungeon. The rest of the cold, twisting tunnels had been abandoned and blocked off. Still, children looking for thrills and fortune-seekers often ventured into the many tunnel entrances that criss-crossed the kingdom like a hollow skeleton. Few returned alive from the depths, and fewer still returned sane. It was said that horrors lurked in the ruins.

The steep climb up slippery steps was nerve-wracking at the best of times, and nearly suicidal at worst. Albel cursed himself for attempting the climb in steel boots. He would be lucky if he made it to the top without incident. His instincts screamed at him to turn around and go back down to the warmth of the castle, but he was so far already. He would not turn back now. Clinging to the granite wall of the tower and placing his feet carefully in front of him he went step by step up the tower. Several times he lost his footing on the ice and wavered on the edge of nonexistence. He would undoubtedly be killed if he fell down the lengthy staircase.

This tower was at least twice the height of the eastern turrets. It could be reached only through the King's dragon cave, and much of the tunnel leading upward was a cave itself, with earthen and stone steps and a ceiling supported by heavy beams. That section of the tower was maintained by a small group of soldiers. They kept the torches burning year round and repaired any structural problems they came across. It was also much more easily climbed if you were careful of your footing. It wasn't until the upper portion of the tower, when the walls changed from granite and earth to huge granite blocks with the wind and snow howling through the embrasures that the climb got dangerous. The bitter gusts quickly crystallized the snow into a sheath of ice which covered every inch of the tower.

Albel cursed himself again.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of relentless climbing, he reached the wooden trapdoor at the top of the tower. He gripped the cold wall with his good hand and, balancing carefully so as not to disturb his footing, pushed the heavy door upwards with both his claw and his head. When the door was pushed far enough out of the way to allow access he scrambled through the opening and onto the roof.

The force of the wind took his breath away. Or it might have been the view. (Not that he hadn't seen it before, he made this pilgrimage once a year.) Stretched out beneath him was the Kingdom of Airyglyph, and here he was standing on the highest point of it. The tower rose higher than the tallest mountains in the kingdom. Of course, that was why the castle had been built. The seat of the empire surrounded this tower and protected its base from harm for longer than anyone knew.

And it was no wonder why the ancient kings had decided it was worth protecting. From this dizzying vantage point it would have been easy for Airyglyph I to build his capital. Airyglyph III had used it to watch the Sanmite army as they approached his city gates. It was amazing how far you could see from the top of the tower. Of course the view was interrupted on all sides by the mountains, but it was still enough to bring Count Woltar to tears the first time he had made the ascent and opened that old trap-door.

Although Albel maintained that the old man had been crying in relief for not having to climb up any more stairs.

Albel breathed in deeply. It swelled his heart with pride to be up here, looking out over the country he called home, letting the crisp air of his homeland fill his lungs. This tower represented everything he fought to defend in this country, and everything that Aquaria could never hope to gain.

This was Airyglyph, and all of its people. All of the weather-beaten, gnarled tenacity, and the unrelenting vitality. Everything that Aquaria would never be. Even when the food stores were gone and the people were dying of starvation in the streets, Airyglyph would still be there. Even when the 'Sacred Kingdom' came with their runologists and burned the fields and toppled the city, Airyglyph would still be there. And this tower would be there till the end of the kingdom and after, a venerable sentinel over the land.

* * *


	3. Empty Spaceunedited

Description: When Fayt crash-lands on the medieval planet of Elicoor II, he finds that red is the color of both love and war. Re-written. AlbelxFaytChapter Descrip.: An autograph, breakfast, and the difference between a child and a man.  
Fic Warnings: Slash/Yaoi of the Albel/Fayt nature, violent and gory stuff, disturbing/ mature themes (manipulation, blue-blood families, war, treason, homosexuality, betrayal, hate, murder, famine, etc.)  
Chapter Warnings: cute waiters, Hyda in flames, and a crew facing the certainty of death.  
Chapter Song list: Yumi Kimura- Itsumo Nando Demo, Spirited Away OST- Umi, Cirque Du Soleil Varekai- Funambul

* * *

Catch Me  
FlashRoses

Chapter 3 : Mission to Empty Space

Fayt sighed as he trudged down to the coffee shop on the first floor of their Iruba hotel. His father had given him a stern talk a few days ago about spending more time with the family, and then insisted he eat breakfast with them the every morning. Way too early in the morning, in Fayt's opinion. He was normally a fairly early riser, but he'd been having the same strange dream (almost nightmare) every night for the past few days.

It wasn't really scary, but he always woke up at exactly the same place in the dream, and when he fell back to sleep it would start all over again. It left a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, like some kind of combination of sympathy, affection, and lust. An almost overwhelming feeling. And most of that feeling was directed toward the man with the weird eyes.

Just thinking about that man made his legs feel a little wobbly.

Fayt smiled as he passed some of the performers that were staying at the hotel. There was one girl in particular that he couldn't help but like. She was clearly a much younger girl, she looked no older than ten, but she seemed to carry both an optimism and wisdom in her that made Fayt think of the ancient statues of the Buddha. And more than that, she seemed to be incredibly friendly and energetic, although he supposed that to be a travelling entertainer you would have to be. She made Fayt wish he'd had a little sister.

The girl was in the hallway with one of the group clowns, so Fayt decided to stop and introduce himself. 'Anyway,' he thought to himself, 'it'll delay the inevitable awkward morning chatter with the others for a little bit.'

"Hi, you guys are the performers for the next few nights, aren't you." Fayt tried to sound as friendly and confident as his father.

"Oh, hey!" The girl smiled a blinding white smile. "Yeah, we're performing all week, so you should come and see the show! Tickets are only a few Fol."

"It's a circus isn't it? I've heard the Velbaysians have some of the best circuses."

"Yup, we have Gonnella the clown and Ursus the strong-man, and I'm the Fairy Guide, Peppita Rossetti! But my first show isn't until tomorrow."

"I'm Fayt Leingod. You mean you haven't performed yet?" The green clown, Gonnella, responded to him.

"Peppita has been training for this show for quite some time. Tomorrow is the day she'll finally join the rest of the Rossetti troupe and perform with us in front of a crowd."

"I'm gonna be world famous!" She twirled around and sent a beaming grin to Fayt.

"I bet you'll do great!" He grinned right back at her.

"Say, do you want my autograph? I'll sign your shirt!" She pulled a multi-marker (1) out of a pocket on the inside of her wrap.

"Okay. Maybe one day I can sell this for a lot of money." He turned around for her.

"You betcha!" She spoke as she scribbled something on his back. "I bet you'll be able to buy a whole planet with this shirt in a few years!"

"A whole planet?" He only let a little of his skepticism show through in his words.

"Yup! Done!" She capped her multi-marker and put it back in her pocket.

Fayt craned his head around to look at her signature. A strange smiley face and her extremely messy handwriting greeted his efforts.

"Cool!" He smiled gamely. Gonnella caught his eye and shrugged at him.

"And I'm also gonna give you a free ticket to tomorrow night's performance! You'd better be there, and come see me backstage after the show!"

"Alright, but I'd better hurry down to the coffee shop, my family's waiting for me!" He bowed and thanked her for the ticket before hurrying down the hallway. When he was gone Peppita sighed to herself and turned to Gonnella.

"I wish I could go to breakfast with my family."

"I think you'll just have to find your own family. One day you will, and you'll be able to eat breakfast with them." He patted her on the shoulder. "But what would Ursus say if he heard you talking like that?"

"You're right." She brightened. "I hope Fayt comes to the show tomorrow!"

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!" Fayt greeted his parents and Sophia as he sat down next to his father at the booth.

"Where were you, Fayt?" His mother asked.

"Oh, I ran into some of those Velbaysian performers in the hall on the way down here. I was just asking them about their show."

He decided it would be better not to add that he'd gotten a free ticket. He didn't want to be stuck taking Sophia along on a date or something, not unless everyone went together. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea about his feelings. She was like a sister to him, even though he knew she wanted to be more.

His mom broke into his reverie. "We've already ordered, so you'll have to flag down the waiter. . . Oh, never mind. Here he comes."

"What'll it be this morning?" The waiter had a really charming smile, Fayt decided.

"I'll have the intergalactic crepes with the blueberry sauce." Fayt felt a blush rising and fought it down.

As the waiter walked away his mom turned to Sophia. "He sure is adorable! I wish the waiters back home were all that cute!"

"Honey!" Robert almost-whined to his wife.

Fayt could only silently agree with his mother and Sophia as they discussed all the handsome qualities of the men they admired while pretending to be uncomfortable and bored like his father.

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

Fayt gasped as he landed uncomfortably on his ankle. The giant spider scurried off to the one side as Fayt got ready for another attack(2). He dashed toward the spider and then at the last minute feinted to one side before bringing his sword up for a solid blow on the spider's rear legs. The hologram disappeared and the computer prompted him for a new command. He started a new level against a large horse-looking thing called a 'lum'.

"This shouldn't be that hard. It's just a horse, right?" He muttered to himself as he braced for the next fight.

He lost some of his nerve when the lum appeared on the playing field as a ten-foot stocky warhorse slightly bigger than the Clydesdales they kept in zoos on earth. And it had horns and giant cloved hooves. And by its restless movements, probably a temper to match its fearsome appearance.

The battle began, and Fayt had enough time to roll out of the way once before a holographic hoof came rushing down at his stomach. When the sim lights came on and Fayt collected his scattered nerves he vowed to himself, "If I ever see another one of those. . . monsters I'll run the other way!"

He was saving his ranking and preparing to leave the sim room when the warning came over the comm. system.

"This is a special alert. All guests and non-security personnel, please evacuate. The transport rooms have been linked to the evac facilities. Please make your way quickly and calmly to the transport room. Don't return to your room to get your belongings, leave all belongings where they are and report to the transport room for evacuation. This is a special alert. All guests and non-security. . . "

Fayt listened to the announcement with wide eyes. "Computer, what's going on!?" He held on to the battle room wall as the hotel shook with an unknown force.

"Unknown at this time."

"Is it an earthquake?"

"Negative. Hyda is a seismically stable world with no known fault lines or volcanic activity. Chance of an earthquake is .0007 percent. . . Attack by the Vendeeni has been confirmed."

Over the voice of the computer came the sounds of explosions and the rhythmic warnings of the comm. system. ". . . quickly and calmly to the transport room. Don't return to your room to get your belongings, leave all belongings where they are. . . "

"I have to get out of here." Fayt said to himself. When he opened the battle sim door he saw the turmoil the attack was causing. People were rushing by with their children, running for the transport rooms. Fayt made a snap decision. The transport rooms at the other end of the hotel would have less people going to them because they were closer to the rooms. More people would be going to those at this end because they were near the beach and the shops. He ran out of the far door and down the hallway to the transport rooms.

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

"Fayt!" The relief was evident in Sophia's voice.

"Sophia! Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They went to the other shelter. I was hoping you'd be at this one, I've been looking for someone I recognize since I got here; you, the woman at the juice bar, that cute waiter, anyone!"

"Well, I'm here now." Fayt gave the frightened girl what he hoped was a reassuring smile. To be honest, he was frightened too. His parents could be anywhere.

"Fayt, I really don't feel very good."

"You should go find a room and get some rest. I bet you're just exhausted."

"You're probably right." She managed a weak smile and started to leave.

"Hey, Sophia." Fayt stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you'll be alright on your own?"

"I'll be fine." She tried not to show her disappointment. But really, she reasoned with herself, Fayt wasn't insensitive. He was just a bit clueless when it came to dealing with girls.

A few hours later she was woken by the shrill alarms and metallic voice of alert system. Sitting up quickly in bed she listened to the dreaded announcement. "All evacuees, please make your way quickly and calmly to the transports at either end of the evac shelters. The planet is under attack by the Vendeeni. Please make your way. . ."

She tuned out the rest of the alarms as she raced to find Fayt.

Fayt, meanwhile, had run into the Rossetti troupe while Sophia was sleeping, and had been consoling a very worried Peppita. She was sad that she wouldn't get to perform and concerned because her favorite uncle Gonnella had gone to a different shelter.

"I just don't know what we'd do if we lost him!" She had cried into Quantestorie's shoulder while Fayt and Ursus had awkwardly rubbed her back. Fayt had been surprised to learn that the handsome and unusual Quantestorie was actually from earth, although he was an Alphalian. The two of them had chatted about the politics on earth for a while after Ursus had taken Peppita off to be with Dulcinea and the circus master.

Now, however, that fragile peace had been broken by the screaming sirens and foreboding voice of the emergency broadcast computer. Currently, he was standing in the hallway near one of the transport rooms hoping to see some sign of Sophia before the attendants pushed him through the gate. The Rossettis were going through in front of him, so he hoped it would buy her enough time to make it over there. Either that or she would go through alone as they boarded the ships that would take them away from the beautiful resort planet.

He waited another minute after the Rossettis had gone through and then went through the gate himself.

When he emerged on the other side, he immediately went to find Sophia. He found her in the ships lounge. She had bought a chocolate milkshake from a synth-vendor(3) and was sipping it, slouched over on one of the benches and looking so miserable and scared that Fayt really felt sorry for her.

"Hey Sophia."

"Hi Fayt. I looked for you, but I guess you'd gone to the other transporter."

"Must have, since I waited for you, but I didn't see you."

"I wonder what's going on."

"Well, the Vendeen attacked the resort, and I guess now they're targeting the whole planet. I couldn't tell you why though." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"I hope your parents are okay. This vacation's really gone down hill, hasn't it?" Fayt chuckled even though her joke was pretty weak in light of the circumstances.

He sat with Sophia in silence for a few more minutes before he stood. "I'm going to go ask around. Maybe someone knows more about what's going on, like why the Vendeen would attack."

"Okay. I'll stay here."

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Don't be gone too long." She tried to keep her voice level. He nodded and left.

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

He found Quantestorie and the circus master and his wife of the Rossettis, and a few hotel patrons and personnel that he recognized, but his parents didn't seem to be on the ship. Gonnella had apparently ended up on another ship, as well as Peppita and Ursus. Communication between ships had been cut off, leaving many people separated from their loved ones. Dulcinea had already tried her communicator to find the other Rossettis, with no luck. All transmissions were being jammed.

After wishing the best of luck to the incomplete group, he went up the stairs toward the control room. Hopefully he would find out what was going on, and why transmissions had been blocked. His way was blocked by a man in a tropical shirt arguing with a Federation officer.

"This incident has ruined my vacation! What's the federation doing about all of this mess? Will they be refunding my expenses?"

"The Federation has not released any information about the incident or their response to it. Please return to the observation deck." Fayt admired the officer's ability to stay calm while the angry man shouted at him.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do! Do you know who I am? I'll have your ass for this!"

"It doesn't matter who you are." The tourist was turning an interesting shade of purple. "Please return to the observation deck."

"No, you're going to tell me what's going on with this whole mess, and why I can't get a transmission through." Fayt edged down the stairs a bit. This was beginning to look ugly.

"Transmissions have been blocked until the Federation deems it safe to resume normal functioning. I'm sorry, sir. No further information has been released to the public at this time. If you'd please return to the observation deck with the other passengers." The officer was finally starting to look annoyed.

"I want to speak to the captain!"

"The captain is not available at this time. Please return to the observation deck."

The angry man stormed down the stairs past Fayt.

"Is there any more news on the attack yet?" He tried to be as polite-sounding as possible to the harried soldier.

"Not much about the attack, no. All we know right now is that the Vendeen used creation energy to destroy much of the planet. I don't think Hyda will ever recover."

"That would really throw off the orbital of that system!" The last time a planet had been destroyed. . . Fayt didn't like to think of it.

"Yes. . ." The soldiers com2 buzzed briefly and Fayt heard the slight crackle of a voice over the earpiece. Fayt waited until the officer addressed him.

"Bad news." He looked grim. "The Vendeen have given chase to several federation ships. I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you. It may come to a confrontation."

"Beyond that, I don't know." The officer sighed and leaned against the railing. "I just don't know." He sighed again, deeper. "Why would they attack a resort planet?"

"It doesn't make any sense." Fayt agreed. "Unless there's something specific they're after."

"It must be, but what? And why go after the escape ships? I just hope we can outrun them."

"The Helre would never stand up to a Vendeen ship. It doesn't have the firepower or the speed. And. . ." Fayt stopped, rocked by a sudden realization. Federation soldiers had to stay with the ship until the end, just like the captain and the crew. This man would be facing his death in just a few short minutes. In that same instant, Fayt realized he would never, could never, look at the Federation in the same light ever again. Men would die today. . .hundreds of them. . .because of Federation code. A thought rippled through him, 'this man is already dead.'

The soldier seemed to read Fayt's line of thought in his expression, because the corners of his mouth twitched. "I won't be leaving this ship," he said softly.

Fayt could only nod.

He stood with the soldier until the alarm went off ordering him to the escape pods. The officer gave him a small smile before turning and going down the stairs, and Fayt knew that smile marked the end of his childhood. Fayt didn't look for Sophia as he went to a pod. Instead he strapped in and launched off. One of his primary thrusters was damaged when the pod was hit with a piece of shrapnel, and as a result it took him a few seconds longer to reach gravitic speeds. The last thing he saw before he warped away was the explosion of the Helre, and he remembered the grim face of a man not much older than himself.

* * *

(End chapteR) 

( AN ) I would strongly suggest listening to the chapter songs for this one while you read, especially toward the end there. I think this is the first time I've ever written something that personal and emotional for me. Sharing that knowledge with someone that they're going to die, and there's nothing either one of you can do about it except for stand and take it like a man. Courage. I hope a portrayed that well enough with the chapter, but I feel like I didn't.

The chapter song, 'Mission to (the) Empty Space'. . . plays in the Spiral Tower, but that's not why I chose it. More for Fayt going into Space in his pod, and for. . . Well…Emptiness.

Thank you again to Komikitty for the review, and also Pepper's Wish. I love receiving feedback from people!

(1)multi-marker - can draw in any one of 8 different colors! Blue, Black, Green, Red, Yellow, Orange, Purple, and White!

(2)Fury usage! Just like in game! You can't just keep whacking away at them, you've gotta take a break sometimes!

(3)synth-vendor - like that thing you can get the shake out of at the beginning of the game, or the thing that makes Fayt's sword on Vanguard, same idea.

Again, listen to the song list while reading this one! I really hate the editor thing!


	4. Into a Stormunedited

**Description:** When Fayt crash-lands on the medieval planet of Elicoor II, he finds that red is the color of both love and war. Re-written. AlbelxFayt  
**Chapter Descrip.:** Training, landing, and gatekeepers. Is Fayt man enough to meet Albel the Wicked?  
**Fic Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi of the Albel/Fayt nature, violent and gory stuff, disturbing/ mature themes (manipulation, blue-blood families, war, treason, homosexuality, betrayal, hate, murder, famine, etc.)  
**Chapter Warnings:** Homosexual men, too much information, rejection, bushy eyebrows  
**Chapter Song list:** Darude- Sandstorm, SO3 Voice Mix - Into A Storm Not Memorized, Prodigy- Firestarter instrumental

* * *

**Catch Me**  
**FlashRoses**

Chapter 3 : Into a Storm Not Memorized

Today was training day for the men of the Black Brigade. In just a few days a tournament would be held between the knights of the heavy cavalry Black Brigade and those of the regular cavalry Storm Brigade. There would likely even be a few of the more adventurous members of the Dragon Brigade competing. The event wasn't something that was open to the general citizenry, but the town of Kirlsa still clamored around the gates of the mansion and its grounds hoping for a chance to see the glorious soldiers. (1)

"All right, men! Let's get to work!" Shelby thundered. Various sounds of assent answered his encouragement. Albel had been working with the swordsmen of the group all morning, helping them perfect their technique before the tournament. Now he was taking a much needed break as his second in command Shelby led the axe and hammer wielding group. They would both have to work with the men who preferred spears, since no higher ranking soldier in the Black Brigade could take over that division. Tomorrow they would bring out the lums, today was ground work.

"Good work!" Shelby clapped one of the younger knights on the back. He positively glowed with the praise. It was no secret that the men of the Black Brigade liked Shelby, the fair and hearty, better than him, Albel the Wicked. And well they should, Albel wasn't interested in their adorations. They were soldiers. Fear got better results than friendship. He scowled darkly. He didn't want their pathetic friendships anyway.

"Sir Albel. . . ?" He nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion, but managed to school his surprise into a truly horrible scowl. One of his better swordsmen had approached him and he hadn't even noticed! Where was his mind this morning?

"What?" He snapped. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was some annoying young fool, even if he was worth his salt with a sword.

"I was wondering," he paused, "er, and so were some of the men," he took a deep breath, "if you'd like to come to the tavern with us for a drink tonight?" He shifted around nervously while Albel regarded him with a raised eyebrow. When he felt the younger man was suitably uncomfortable he spoke.

"I'm afraid," Damn! What was the soldier's name? "…Arzaik, that I cannot escort you to the tavern tonight. I have business with Woltar." Arzaik was looking decidedly red.

"Oh, well, that's all right. The invitation's always open, Sir." He turned to walk away.

"Perhaps some other time." Albel didn't even want to begin considering why he was comforting his dejected subordinate.

"Sir." Arzaik walked away.

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

"Computer, what time is it, and have the flight plans changed any?"

"It is now 8:56 standard IG time. You have been asleep for eight hours. We have been traveling for forty-two hours and fifty-three minutes. Because of the secondary thruster damage, the course has been recalculated to put the pod within one day of landing on this system's only habitable planet."

"Where are we and what's the planet." Fayt rubbed his eyes and opened his chip pouch.

"We are currently in the planetary system of Elicoor. The only habitable planet is Elicoor II. The planet's atmosphere is composed primarily of noble gases, however it has an atmospheric composition similar to that of earth. The planet's technology level is equivalent to that of 17th century earth, with a technology level of late 16th century on the continent of Gaitt and late 18th century on the Continent of Greeton. Both continents are in the southern hemisphere, with islands in the northern hemisphere. This planet is registered as an Underdeveloped Planet. No accurate information regarding the population of this planet is available. Would you like to know about the native races of this planet?"

"Yes." Fayt was busy taking notes in his head.

"We have information on two races of Elicoor. The Elicoorians are a humanoid race, appearing exactly like humans except for slight differences in natural hair and eye color. Genetically the two races are dissimilar. The distinguishing characteristic of Elicoorians is their eyes. They are able to see fluctuations in Symbological force. The Elicoorians possess a Symbological technology level far higher than their general level of civilization." Fayt was sure his mouth was hanging open. They could see Symbology!

"The rockfolk seem to live only on the continent of Greeton. Further information on the races of Elicoor II is unavailable." (2)

"It's classified as an Underdeveloped Planet?"

"That is correct. Would you like to review the UP3?"

"No, I already know it." Oh, God. He was going to break the UP3!

"Computer, how long till we arrive on Elicoor II?"

"Four hours."

"Wake me up when we enter the atmosphere."

"Confirmed."

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

The men of the Black Brigade, as well as their commanders Albel and Shelby, watched in amazement as the thing (what was it?) came hurtling down toward the hills near the Training Facility. Albel was the first to snap out of his shock. He turned to Shelby.

"Get some of your best men together. See what the hell it is. But don't reveal your presence. I can only think of a few things that could have been, and most of them involve Aquaria. And see if it did any damage. We're short enough on arable land as it is, without having strange fireballs burning it up."

"Sir."

"The scouts will be arriving soon, if they aren't dead. Arzaik!" He turned.

"Sir!" If he was surprised at being addressed, he hid it well.

"Go wait for the scouts. Bring back word immediately."

"Sir." He sprinted to the lum stable.

"The rest of you, as you were, but be ready. . ."

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

"Computer, can you tell me what info we have about where we've landed?"

"We appear to be in a high dessert region with an external temperature of about 21 degrees Celsius. Humidity is zero percent. The region is mountainous, however foothills stretch over much of the immediate vicinity.(3) There is a town about seven kilometers northwest of here, with a population of about 200 people. To the southeast there is another large group of about 80 life forms. There are several large organisms within a two kilometer radius of the pod."

"Okay. Can you tell me the name of the town?"

"Negative. Further details about the local geography are unknown."

"Alright, computer, generate me a sword."

"Confirmed. Sword has been created in the external synth drive."

"Alright. Shut down the primary power to the ship and open the door. Close it after I leave the ship." He stood and stretched in the swiftly darkening pod.

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

"Man, I'm so hot!" Fayt wiped irritably at the trail of sweat running down the side of his face. "At least it's not humid. Ugh." His sword was slipping in his sweaty palm, he was tired, and he had been walking for nearly an hour, and even worse, he kept tripping all over the place.

"This sucks! I hope the inhabitants of this region are friendly. Actually, I hope they aren't those rockfolk. That could get uncomfortable if the only people around were weird rock things."

Finally as he rounded a hill the gates of a town came into sight.

"Thank god!" He picked up his tired feet and half jogged to the gates.

He was stopped by a very short, very stocky man with far too bushy of eyebrows in heavy gray armor.

"You there! What business do ye' have here? And don't lie! I can smell a lie like a wasp." The old man glared at him from underneath his eyebrows.

"I'm a traveler. My ship broke down in the hills just outside of town."

"A traveler, eh?" He scowled suspiciously.

"Yes, sir. I'm just looking for a place to stay until someone notices I'm missing." He tried to keep from waving his heavy sword around. No doubt he looked like he was coming into town to pick a fight.

"A likely story! Yer from Aquaria, aren't ye?!" The old man reached for his sword.

"I'm sorry sir, but I really am just a traveler. I'm from an island chain in the far north, so I'm not at all familiar with the political situation of this area!" Inwardly he berated himself. Great, Fayt. Sound like a spazz, why don't you. The man glowered at him.

"I think that'll be for the Captain to decide. One of 'em, at any rate. In ye' get." Pushed Fayt with the flat of his sword through the gate.

"I won't cause any trouble!" Fayt hastened to comply, staying as far away from the other man's blade as possible. Another, younger voice broke the scene.

"Harassing travelers, Clydus?" A young man with a handsome face and brown hair walked down the slope of the hill to them. "The boy doesn't even know how to handle a sword, apparently. Walking around with no sheath on the damned thing! I don't think this is an Aquarian plot."

"No, I'd have to agree with you. To green for that!" Even when the man was sounding friendly, he face was frozen into a grimace. "I was jus' havin' some fun with him! No need to be upset now," he added to Fayt.

"I'll take him to the mansion anyway." He grabbed a hold of Fayt's shoulder and led him to the mansion.

Fayt looked with a small amount of wonder on the town and the people around him. The soldier's grip was a bit uncomfortable, but it had to be nothing compared to how the soldier himself was feeling. That was a full set of black armor, minus helmet! It had to way eighty pounds! And he wasn't the only man walking around dressed like a medieval knight. There were seemingly dozens in the town. And the regular townsfolk looked just as odd to Fayt as the soldiers. Although the town itself was interesting enough. It had the strangest architecture Fayt had ever seen, almost as though a samurai lord had come through and built the town, and then successive invasions by other cultures had added to and subtracted from what was already there.

The soldier watched Fayt out of the corner of his eye with no small amount of amusement. The boy must have really come from the northern islands if he found an old woman doing her wash all that impressive. Finally, his curiosity overwhelmed him.

"So where did you say you were from again?"

"Oh, uh, an island chain north of here." He hoped he sounded confused about the turn of events, and not about the fact that he didn't have a good lie for where he was from. "Called, uh, Helre. What's the name of this town?"

"Kirlsa. You mean you didn't know?" That was strange. Unless he really was completely lost. The boy didn't seem to be the sharpest sword. And what impractical clothing! "It must be very warm where you're from, to warrant sandals and short pants!"

"Oh, yeah. It stays pretty warm and humid most of the time," Fayt lied breezily. "What about here? Does it get cold in the winter?"

"Well, we're headed into winter right now, it'll be snowing in about a month or two. Actually this past week has been unusually warm for this time of year. Normally it's kind of grey and dreary and a little rainy in the mornings."

Fayt looked around at the bright, dusty surroundings. "Huh. Well, what about the other cities in this country?"

"Well, the Capitol, Airyglyph, is to the east of here, East Northeast if you want to be specific. It's way up in the mountains, already snowy by now. And Darcheim and Mendelv are north of the Capitol. They're smaller towns. And then there's a few little miner's settlements in the Barr Mountains north of here. We call that Bequerel. And there's another part of it called the Dragon Road. It just seems weird to be explaining this. Most everyone in Airyglyph and Aquaria would know where all these places are. Even those way out in Sanmite."

"My country doesn't have a good map of this continent. We haven't even had any traders from it for almost a generation I think. We don't even know the current political boundaries. . ." He hoped that sounded somewhat plausible.

"I guess that makes sense. But you have a lot of explaining to do to Sir Albel. You crashed near the Black Brigade's headquarters." They were almost to the gate of a large mansion. Fayt guessed this must be Sir Albel's home. "Is Sir Albel the local lord?"

The man chuckled. "Is that how it works around where you're from? No, Sir Albel is a military captain. Captain of the Black Brigade, in fact. He answers to the King of Airyglyph, Airyglyph VIII. Let's see, I'm from the Black Brigade as well, by the way. Count Woltar, who owns this mansion, is head of the Storm Brigade which the Gate-Keeper Sir Clydus is part of, and Duke Vox, who owns an estate in the capital and in Darcheim, is Captain of the Dragon Brigade."

"I…see." Fayt's head was beginning to spin with all the information, and probably a touch of dehydration.

"You'll figure it out eventually. I'm Arzaik, by the way. Arzaik Nisran." He smiled winningly.

"I'm Fayt. Fayt Leingod."

"Don't worry so much. And keep your head around Albel and Shelby. They're both pretty harsh, but they're also fair. So's Woltar, the soft old coot." Fayt had never heard that one used as an endearment. "They won't lock you up without just cause. Now, Vox on the other hand, might. So if you see a bunch of dragons flying into town, go find some soldiers to hang low with. Otherwise you might find yourself in some trouble. Well, I can't think of anything else to say, other than good luck! This is where I leave you. Just go straight on through. When you get inside there'll be someone by the stairs to escort you up."

"Okay. Thank you." Fayt gave a slight bow. Arzaik chuckled again.

"No problem! And if I find out you're an Aquarian spy, your ass is diced, 'kay?" He punched Fayt playfully in the shoulder. The force of it, combined with the solid glove, just about sent him tumbling, not that Arzaik seemed to notice.

He left Fayt by the gate with one last casual wave, and Fayt turned to walk up the steps into the mansion. He almost turned right back around to call Arzaik back to walk him up, because he felt so completely out of place and confused, but he squared his shoulders and told himself to act like a man and get to walking up those stairs.

* * *

**(End chapteR)**

**( AN)** Man, this fic already has so many potential pairings springing up, Fayt/Peppita, Fayt/Gonnella, Fayt/Quantestorie, Fayt/Waiter, Fayt/Unknown Soldier, Fayt/Lastair, Fayt/Albel, Albel/Airyglyph, Albel/Arzaik, Fayt/Arzaik, Fayt/Sophia. . . As far as ones I would like to develop, I guess Fayt/Gonnella or Fayt Quantestorie might be fun, I can definitely see the possibilities as friendship. I would love to do a Fayt/Soldier oneshot, kinda PWP sex before he dies thing. I doubt I ever will though. Although you can be assured that we haven't heard the last from our favorite circus men or our favorite dead guy! (hint hint)  
(looks at list above) Fayt gets around! 8 Fayt possible for 2 Albel pairings, not including AlFay

(1) Itz like Ivan-hoez! Ashby-de-la-Zouche!  
(2)Most of that info is paraphrasing the in game dictionary.  
(3) I am from the high dessert of Nevada! The country of Airyglyph always reminds me of home, especially Kirlsa, an although the capital reminds me of Reno/Sparks in the wintertime. Kirlsa forever! I am not at peace here in the lush green of Texas. No mountains, no bite to the air, no dust, no sweet-smelling sage brush. It doesn't suit me at all. I am like Albel!  
(4) I love writing native dialog! "I can smell a lie like a wasp!"

I know you're all screaming at me in frustration for cutting it off right before he meets Albel, but I think it works better this was. Besides, this chapter's already like 2800 words long! Give me a break!  
Chapter Song: They're all heading into a storm. And Fayt can't remember everything I'm going with the Voice Mix Arrangement on this one, because it's awesome! Techno Airyglyph!


	5. Rust Colorunedited

**Description:** When Fayt crash-lands on the medieval planet of Elicoor II, he finds that red is the color of both love and war. Re-written. AlbelxFayt  
**Chapter Descrip.:** Fayt spills the beans  
**Fic Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi of the Albel/Fayt nature, violent and gory stuff, disturbing/ mature themes (manipulation, blue-blood families, war, treason, homosexuality, betrayal, hate, murder, famine, etc.)  
**Chapter Warnings:** Recaps and confessions  
**Chapter Song list:** Motoi Sakuraba - the SO3 Voice Mixes; Brass Wings, Outbreak of War, and all the other Airyglyph related songs!

* * *

**Catch Me  
FlashRoses**

Chapter **4** : Rust Color

Albel was not at all pleased when the door to Woltar's office opened and one of the guards stepped in. He was even less pleased when the scrawny little kid with the weird face and funny clothes dutifully informed him that he had been sent by 'Sir' Arzaik to see him. However, his mood drastically improved when he found out why.

"You say that strange metal contraption is yours?" he enquired, intrigued. "And it flies. . ."

Fayt was not at all comfortable with where this line of questioning was going. He had already violated the UP3, but to have an entire country interested in his technology?!

Apparently the man, Albel Nox, wasn't looking for an answer because he continued on as if he'd never asked the question.

"Of course with the war going on I wonder if you're some kind of runologist or spy from Aquaria, but your clothes and manner of speech, as well as your pitiful physique, give a lot of credit to your story." He leaned back in Woltar's chair, making sure to keep his gauntlet inconspicuous. No need to frighten the boy any more than he was already. "So, what do you know about our fine country?"

"Only what Sir Arzaik told me, sir. Where the towns were and about the military branches and things. But I still don't know anything about that, uh, Aquaria and Sunmight, Sannight, something."

"There's a map on the desk." Sir Albel waved his hand toward the map.

"But I can't read it!" Fayt said in exasperation. If only he could pull out his Quad Scanner! This UP3 thing was going to be more trouble than it was worth.

"What are you, illiterate?" Albel sneered at him. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least. I watched you with that sword; you carry it like you've never seen one. Not to mention you look like you were dropped on your face as an infant. With what I've seen of you, I'm amazed you could fly that thing! Although, maybe that's why you crashed."

Fayt's mouth was hanging slightly ajar. He recovered from his shock quickly. "You. . .jerk! We speak different languages, of course I can't read this one! And maybe I have never seen a real sword before! How would you know! And my mother was a perfectly beautiful woman! Just 'cause I'm not from around here! Maybe I think your clothes make you look like a woman! And I can fly that pod just fine! How can I help it if the damn thing was damaged in the attack!"

By the time he paused to catch his breath he had stood up and was leaning over the wide desk. Sir Albel had remained sprawled out in the chair, although he seemed quite surprised at being addressed in such a manner. He hid it behind a sneer. Looking at him, Fayt realized that he had heard and understood everything Fayt had just sprouted off in anger, and there would be questions for it.

"We speak different languages." He deadpanned.

"I mean, I speak another language back home." Fayt replied.

"No, I don't think that's quite what you meant. What did you mean." It wasn't a question.

"What I just said. I speak a different language back home. I can only read in that language, not this one." He hoped he sounded convincing.

"Show me." Albel smirked. Fayt felt his chest go cold. If he turned off the communicator to speak another language, he wouldn't understand what Albel said to him. But if he didn't turn it off, anything he said Albel would hear as his native language.

"No." He said weakly.

"Why not?" His grin widened.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Oh?" Albel raised an eyebrow. Fayt realized he'd have to tell the captain about his communicator. This was turning out to be a very bad day.

"Look, I was telling you the truth about speaking and reading a different language. It's just that. . ." he pulled his scanner and communicator out of his pockets. "I have these devices that translate everything we say to each other, so it seems like we're speaking the same language. And this one," he waved the Quad Scanner, "allows me to read other languages writing, if I scan it in, and it also can tell me the chemical formula of things and mineral concentrations and it can show me where people are."

Albel's hand had moved to the hilt of his sword, and it was clear from the look on his face that much of what Fayt had said had not made any sense. "What the hell are you talking about? Scan? What are those things?!"

"Maybe if I just showed you-" Fayt began, but Albel cut him off.

"Even Greeton doesn't have technology like that! I have a hard time believing some tiny island nation without even maps of Gaitt could get such things. Where did you get these things, this flying ship and translators?! None of what you've told me is adding up! I'm not stupid, fool. You'd better start telling me the truth!" Fayt nearly launched himself backward when Albel stood and drew his blade.

Fayt changed tactics. This could get messy. He might end up locked up, or they could break his communicator. He decided to take a chance.

"Sir Albel?"

"What? You going to tell me the truth?"

He took a deep breath. "You're a knight, aren't you? So I'm sure you're a man of your word, right?"

"Yes, I am a knight. And we do keep our word." He nodded.

"If I explain this to you. If I tell you. . . everything. . . can I trust that you'll keep it a secret? I'm not supposed to even be here! When the Federation finds me, I could be locked up for revealing any of this technology to you! But I know it'll just cause problems if I try to lie and conceal things."

Albel looked intrigued. "You say you could be locked up for revealing these things?" He paused in thought and sheathed his sword. "I can agree to keep the things you tell me in trust, under one condition."

"What condition?" Fayt noted that his hand was still resting on the hilt of his sword.

"My country, Airyglyph, is at war. Any Aquarian or follower of Apris would have you believe that we are relentless attacking them, without cause. But our people are starving, and this war we are waging, to win farmlands and resources, is taking it's toll. My condition is. . . If there's anything you can do, any one thing, to help this country, you will do it if we ask you. "

"Okay. That sounds fair. I'm assuming I trading this one thing for both your confidence, and your protection? It won't do me any good to tell you something in trust, only to be taken up by your king or that Vox guy and interrogated further."

"Yes yes, I agree to your terms." Fayt couldn't help his smile when he heard Albel mutter something under his breath about 'worthless diplomacy'. Sir Albel sat back down and returned to the conversation at hand. "Now, you have some explaining to do. Why don't you start with who you are and where you come from and why you have such amazing technology, and we can move on to why you're here."

"Okay. But you probably won't believe me anyway."

"Just get on with it, fool!"

"Alright." He closed his eyes. "I'm from another planet." He opened his eyes to find Albel staring at him strangely. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me. You probably think I'm crazy, but I can prove it."

"We'll deal with 'proving it' later. Get on with your story. And sit down already!" Fayt quickly sat.

"I'm from a planet called Earth, and our technology's a lot more advanced than anything you have here on Elicoor. Actually, there's a whole galaxy out there, and most of it is united under a sort of peace council called the Federation, which actually was formed on my planet Earth. Um, I don't know how advanced this planet's astronomy is, but do you know about other planets and galaxies and stars and things?"

Albel nodded. "We know of the stars and planets. But I have not studied such things as in depth as I likely should have, given the apparent circumstances. Our astronomy is advanced enough to know of our own star system."

"Good. That'll make things so much easier to if I don't have to explain star systems and things. Anyway, so there's a whole galaxy of different peoples and planets and governments out there, and some of them, like this planet, are protected. Elicoor is what we call a UP, and Underdeveloped Planet. Basically, for whatever reason, these planets haven't developed the technology to travel into space and communicate with all the other people out there, so the Federation, and a couple of other independent sort of alliances, leave these planets alone. It's important to protect the culture of an Underdeveloped Planet, for the inhabitants sakes, and also because it sort of provides a look into out own pasts. Is this all making sense? Just ask me if you want something clarified."

"It's making enough sense for now. It's hard to believe, though."

"That's why I'm not supposed to even be on this planet. And I'm really not supposed to be showing off my communicator or anything like that, or talking about the UP3, uh, the Underdeveloped Planet Protection Pact."

Albel nodded and leaned forward in his chair. "So why are you here?"

"It's a weird story. I'm not sure of everything myself." Albel shrugged, as if to say, 'so?'

"I was on a trip with my family; my mom and dad and a good friend of mine, Sophia. We were staying on a planet called Hyda. It's a resort planet, a planet where people go on vacation. Anyway, while we were there a. . .government called the Vendeeni attacked the planet. They're not a militant nation, and I don't know what they were hoping to gain by attacking a resort planet. Most of the people on the planet escaped to evacuation shelters and then on to ships. Uh, ships for flying between stars. I was separated from my parents, but I was lucky enough to be with Sophia. Anyway, then the Vendeeni chased down the ships and blew them all up! I think most of the civilians got into the escape pods, but all the crew members and Federation soldiers died!" The grim face of the soldier flashed through his mind, but he squashed the thought down. Now wasn't the best time for mourning.

"That pod thing that I arrived in is an escape pod. I would have still been in space, drifting while I waited for a pickup, or landed on a Federation planet, but my pod was damaged during the Vendeeni attack so I pretty much crash landed here."

Lord Albel stood and paced a short way from the desk. "I don't know what to think of all this. It's all so unbelievable. Yet, I don't know how else to explain your strange appearance or your technology. Or your ignorance of this world and its ways."

"I can understand that it must be overwhelming for you sir. I'm sure if I were in your position I wouldn't believe me."

"Give me some time to think about this. We will speak again in the morning. I cannot allow you to stay at the local inn tonight. You must stay in the mansion. You may sleep in the room two doors down. A maid will be by soon. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Fayt bowed.

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

Fayt awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in nearly a week. He almost would have felt chipper if it weren't for his impending meeting with the Captain. Surely he wouldn't take what Fayt had said at face value, and even if he did there was still the matter of Fayt being bound to assist Airyglyph.

He had just finished tying his shoes when the maid knocked on the door.

"Master Leingod? I have brought you some fruit buns for breakfast, and Lord Albel would like to speak with you when you're done eating. He will be down at the training grounds just outside the mansion, at the practice dummies on the east side of the grounds. Just go out the front door and go left. They're straight ahead."

"Okay. Thank you." She left the tray of two fruit buns(1) and a cup of herbal tea on the table and left the room.

After a quick breakfast Fayt walked out to the grounds and made his way over to the training dummies. The training grounds were full of soldiers of all shapes and sizes in every kind of armor imaginable. He got a few friendly 'Hullos' and a few strange looks, but it seemed most of the men didn't even notice him or weren't paying him any mind, they were so absorbed in what they were doing. Fayt felt like he was walking through a circus, men doing cartwheels and handstands in heavy armor(2), men sword fighting, men shooting bows and crossbows, men swinging heavy axes around, men on horseback. . . Fayt felt overwhelmed by it all.

He eventually, after stopping several times to gawk, made it over to the dummies where Sir Albel was apparently training some soldiers how to decapitate someone. Several of them were having trouble slicing through a straw neck, so Fayt questioned their ability to slice through a real neck, but none of them seemed particularly dismayed by their failures. Instead they all seemed eager to learn.

Fayt watched silently as Albel demonstrated yet again the proper angle needed to lop off someone's head. It was a morbid lesson, but Fayt found himself transfixed by the Captain's instruction. This was what he'd always wanted to learn. Well, maybe not how to chop someone up. But how to swordfight. This was his childhood dreams right here in front of him. Knights and castles and things.

He was startle out of his reverie by a slap on the back and an earful of "Hello!" when Arzaik seemingly decided to see if his reflexes were in working order.

With his hand still clenched over his wildly beating heart Fayt turned around to glare at the cheerful man. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He faux-berated.

"Sneak up on you? Tell me, Leingod. How do you sneak up on someone when you're in chain mail? Hmmm?"

"Well, maybe you weren't sneaking, but you didn't have to get in my space like that all of a sudden." Fayt pouted.

"Haha! Touchy about his space, is he? Well, Fayt, I think you'll find the Captain is much the same! Just as somber and scrawny as yourself!"

Fayt looked at the Captain doubtfully. "I really don't think he's all that scrawny. Wiry, yes. Slender, yeah. But not scrawny." He shook his head. "And what do you think he'd say if he heard you talking like that about him?" Fayt raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Ah, he'd gut me, for sure! But what do think he'd do to you, describing him like a woman there?" He raised his voice pitch several octaves in mockery of Fayt, "'Oh, he's very slender. But packed with muscle, I say!' "

"Hey, I do not sound like that!"

"Yes, you do! You sound like a tee-" He broke off mid- sentence as his Captain approached. "Captain, Sir." He saluted.

"Lord Albel." Fayt bowed in greeting.

"Let's go to the gardens in the back. It's more private there." Albel started walking away and Fayt made to follow. He missed the looks Arzaik and the other men shot at their backs as they left.

"What do you think's goin' on?" One of the new recruits, a 16-year-old named Cleffan, asked Arzaik.

"I really don't know." He replied.

* * *

(**E**nd chapte**R**)

**(AN)** Thank you to my reviewers, Komikitty, sukiyakii, Junipertree, and Pepper's Wish! Komikitty, you ask too many questions! But they'll all be answered in time! Sukiyakii, Arzaik is just on OC, like Clydus and all the rest. :D Junipertree: I don't really like Sophia, but I don't like character bashing. I hope I portrayed her as naïve and somewhat immature (understandably, she's 17) , but not stupid or annoying. I hope you're enjoying the story! Pepper's Wish, thank you for your kind reviews! Er, I've had a couple people mention love triangles and things like that to me, but I just want to say right off the bat that this will be ONLY fayt/albel and perhaps some hints of cliff/mirage and nel/clair. I find reading love triangles extremely hard to stomach, so I can't imagine writing one. I'll write about anything else from underage sex to rape to murder to you don't want to know what else, but I won't write about infidelity or love triangles. Unrequited love, sometimes, but likely not in this story either. And Arzaik is just a friend:D

**(1)** Fruit Buns! Like the delicious Japanese an-pan. Squishy bread with fruit filling!  
**(2)**Knights and soldiers really used to do this as training. They would start off when young just doing basic handstands in their regular clothes, and eventually they would be able to do handstand push-up things in their battle armor.

**Chapter Song:** Rust Color- the song that plays in Kirlsa and one of my fav tracks on the OST. (plus Kirlsa is my fav town!) A quick note on last chapters song, Mission to Empty Space, the Voice Mix features Albel (in Japanese) laughing manically, screaming, and generally just sounding sexy! Check it out at Galbadia Hotel for a free download!


	6. Love not from Lustingunedited

**Description: **When Fayt crash-lands on the medieval planet of Elicoor II, he finds that red is the color of both love and war. Re-written. AlbelxFayt  
**Chapter Descrip.:** New equipment, and a startling realization  
**Fic Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi of the Albel/Fayt nature, violent and gory stuff, disturbing/ mature themes (manipulation, blue-blood families, war, treason, homosexuality, betrayal, hate, murder, famine, etc.)  
**Chapter Warnings:** Bad Albel!  
**Chapter Song list:** Donkey Kong Country Theme, Beauty is Within Us- Yoko Kanno, Send in the Clowns - Barbara Streisand

* * *

**Catch Me**  
**F**lash**R**oses

**Chapter 6 :** And Love Comes out of Lusting

Albel motioned for Fayt to sit with his good hand. He leaned against the iron gate that led to the rest of the grounds.

"I've decided that I believe you. Not because I find your story all that likely, but because it is the only explanation I can think of for your strange technologies. Will you uphold your end of the bargain?"

"Of course. I'll help Airyglyph. But I might not help exactly how you want, I won't do anything I'm not comfortable with."

"So you've said." The Captain sneered. "No need to be repetitive about it."

"I'm serious." Fayt glared. "I won't."

"I'm sure that will be acceptable." He turned and looked through the gate to the training grounds, studying the soldiers for a few moments. "We will set out for the capital in the morning. Today we will be getting you better equipped for the journey." He hated having to be so diplomatic with the boy, but the King would have his head if he let an opportunity like this escape them.

"Why are we going to the city?" Albel bit back a response at the obvious question.

"You must meet with the King. Because you are an engineer from Greeton, there are all sorts of things you could teach us." He smirked back over his shoulder at Fayt.

"Right." Fayt nodded in confirmation. Engineer from Greeton, roger. "But what do you mean, better equipped for the journey?"

Albel turned and raked his eyes down Fayt's body in obvious distaste. "Do you really think you'll be hiking anywhere in those ridiculous things?! Bah, you're more of a fool than I thought. And you stand out too much."

"Oh, right." He waited for Albel to say something more, but the man was seemingly evaluating his clothes. So he waited some more. Finally he spoke himself. "Are we going to do that right now? Or later?"

"What?" Albel blurted out, startled out of his reverie. He composed himself quickly. "We're going to the blacksmith. Now," he snapped.

"Okay," Fayt said, amused. Apparently Albel really hadn't heard his question. "You're taking me?"

"Obviously." The older man snarled as he opened the gate and left the garden.

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

"I need armor for this boy!" The Captain shouted at the blacksmith. Of course, he had good reason to yell seeing as how the smith wouldn't have heard him otherwise over the sound of the forge and his hammering.

"Armor, you say!" The smith put down his hammer and walked over to the workbench where Fayt was standing awkwardly next to Albel. "He's awfully scrawny. I'm not so sure he could handle much weight."

"Give him some light armor then! But he has to be ready to travel to Airyglyph tomorrow. He'll never make it dressed like that." Albel gave Fayt a disdainful glance.

"Where the hell do ye' get clothes like that anyway?" the blacksmith asked with interest.

"I'm from Greeton." Fayt smiled and joined the conversation.

"Let's just get him some armor." Albel broke in before the smith could ask any more questions.

"Right. We'll have to take some measurements here, lad." The smith removed his heavy gloves and pulled a cloth tape from a box on the workbench. He also flipped open a tablet of paper and prepared a quill. It took Fayt a moment to realize that this planet apparently had more advanced printing and papermaking techniques.

"Hold out yer arms there," the smith instructed. Fayt did so and the man wrapped the tape around his waist and took a measurement. Then he measured the length of Fayt's arms and his neck size. While he was writing down his measurements he addressed Albel. "So you think you can take 'is measurements while I write 'em down? It'd go a lot quicker."

Fayt half expected Albel to refuse. From what he'd seen of the man so far he didn't seem like the helpful, agreeable type. But the captain merely grunted in response and snatched the tape measure off the table.

"Chest," the Captain growled as he stretched the tape across Fayt's chest, "42." Fayt swallowed at the close proximity of the claw to his heart but tried not to show his discomfort. He would probably really insult the Captain if he made something like that obvious.

"Shoulder, 35." Albel wrapped the tape around the widest part of his upper arm. The Captain had obviously done this before, although Fayt figured that stood to reason. He'd probably done this many times both for his own armor and for other soldier's.

"Wrist, 19" Fayt nearly flinched away when the metal claw gently took hold of his hand for the measurement. This was so awkward. Why couldn't the captain have been someone less attractive.

Fayt blushed as Albel wrapped the tape firmly about his hips and read the measurement. "Hips, 96." Then he pressed his none-metal hand into Fayt's stomach and dragged it along until he felt the top of Fayt's hip bone. Fayt choked back a gasp at the touch and nearly launched himself backward when he felt that same hand slide along his collarbone. "Torso, 44."

Fayt was desperately glad that the smith was seemingly absorbed in writing down the measurements. Too bad Albel wasn't nearly as absorbed in his work. He lifted his eyes from the tape and gave Fayt a harsh smirk. This only served to make Fayt's blush even worse. "Uncomfortable, worm?" the man rasped out. Fayt glanced over at the smith and gave Albel a slight nod. It wasn't the overtly sexual overtones of what Albel was doing that bothered Fayt; he had gotten pretty good at tuning out the screaming voice of his sex drive. It was simply the closeness of being touched by someone else. Fayt had never had a girlfriend to hold hands with, let alone someone who would drag their hand across his stomach.

Albel reached his arms around behind Fayt and tightened the tape all the way around his shoulders and his chest. "Drape, 113." He pulled the tape even tighter, until it was digging into Fayt's arms. Fayt glared at him and he sneered in response.

Fayt realized with a shock that Albel was only doing this to be difficult. Hazing him. Because Albel had proved once already that he could be an absolute asshole. This was just another show of it.

Albel knelt on the floor to measure Fayt's pant size, and Fayt fought down another blush as the man measured his inseam. Albel stood as the smith wrapped up his notations and wandered off somewhere into the back of the shop.

He risked a glance at the Captain's face and scowled when the older man turned the full force of his smirk on him. But then he caught sight of Albel's eyes and gasped.

They were the same eyes as the man from his dream, the man who had been haunting him every night for the past week! He nearly stumbled backward at the wave of emotion he felt then. This man had the same eyes as the other. . . And he was evoking the same response that Fayt always felt in the dream world, that strange mix of lust and affection. He sat down abruptly on the floor.

"What the hell's gotten into you?" the Captain groused from his high vantage point. Fayt could only shake his head numbly as he tried to collect himself. Surely he looked like a fool right now. But those eyes!

Finally Fayt stumbled to his feet next to the Captain. He raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired boy.

"Er, sorry. I just realized something. . ." was all Fayt managed to say before the blacksmith came back into the front room.

"Well, we got this here for ya." He held up a white shirt with a red design around the top and - Fayt was amazed to see- a zipper down the front. "And we've got some boots I think'll fit you. They're in Black Brigade colors though." He looked to Albel for the go ahead.

"He might as well just wear the damn things, even if they are in official colors." Fayt was a bit confused by the exchange until he remembered what his history book had said about certain metals and dyes throughout history. In medieval societies certain colors were often reserved for social classes and military organizations. It was a crime for someone without the proper rank or blood to wear them.

"Here's some trousers, too. They're a fine leather with a soft fabric backing." He said this more to Albel than to Fayt. "I'll go get those boots. You'll probably have to figure these weird things out between the both of you," he gestured to the pants. "They got some weird apron things on 'em and such that you have to get fastened right."

The blacksmith left for the back room again and Albel went and drew the blinds on the window. Fayt was busy looking at his new clothes. The shirt honestly wasn't that different than the one he had on, but the fabric was some kind of a cotton weave and it had a red design around the top and down the zip. He must have been staring at the shirt for a while because Albel snapped at him/

"Well, get to it, fool." Fayt blushed and set about changing his top first. No need to take off everything at once, after all. He pulled the red and white top on and zipped it up. Then he set out the pants and started tugging off his shorts. He glanced around before he stepped out of them completely to make sure Albel wasn't about to pinch his ass or something equally embarrassing and was surprised to find the captain standing with his back turned near the window, apparently giving him his privacy. Fayt smiled at the older man's back gratefully and quickly tugged on the leather pants.

The button and belt buckle was easy enough to figure out, but the blacksmith had been right when he suggested the two of them may need to figure out the strange garment together. It had two small apron-like flaps, one in front and in back, connected to the belt loops by thick cloth straps. But the straps had buckles themselves, which had apparently undone sometime during the storage of the garment. Albel appeared by his side and set to buckling up one side of his apron straps, and Fayt figured out the other side by copying him.

The blacksmith reappeared from the back of the shop and set a large stack of accessories on the worktable. "I almost forgot, you need the gloves and the belt to go with that. Might as well get the whole set, and all that. But I still need to find those boots, so you try these on for size while I go dig those out." He left toward the back of the store again.

Fayt sighed as he inspected the pile. Three arm warmers, gloves, some kind of weird loops of fabric, a white and red rectangle of cloth that matched his shirt, a thin black belt already inserted into a weird purple thing. . . Even the gloves themselves came with several different bits and pieces!

Albel helped him start working out where all the different bits went. Fayt first tugged on the two purple arm warmers, and gave a questioning look to Albel's own purple gloves. Then Albel handed him a weird baggy black arm warmer to go over the top of one of the purple ones.

"On your sword arm," he instructed tersely.

Then came the white and red fabric. Albel held it in place around his waist while Fayt wrapped the weird purple leather thing with the black belt around and did up the buckle. Then the captain handed him the weird loops of fabric. It turned out they were actually connected, two loops to a hand, with little buttons on the inside to fasten to his gloves.

Then came the inner gloves, white with red around the finger tips. Then the black leather outer gloves with the strange purple armor on the backs of the hands. Then the purple metal knuckles and thumb guards.

Fayt felt a bit like a samurai putting on his armor, especially with Albel there assisting him. Or like a knight with his squire. _'Except for I'm the squire and he's the knight helping me put on my first suit of armor.'_ Fayt mused.

The smith had come back into the room at some point during their adventure with Fayt's new clothes, and he spoke when Fayt was through fiddling with his gloves. "Now that it's all put together, you won't have to undo and redo every little thing. Here's the boots, they're only two pieces and a couple of buckles." He toed the boots sitting on the floor next to the counter. Fayt's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

They were knee-high, made of that same purple metal, with more black leather underneath, and an external steel toe. They also had big clunky soles with a little bit of heel. They were like the ultimate platform boots! Fayt thought he was going to start drooling so he quickly slipped the boots on and did up the buckles. Not nearly as complicated as the gloves. . .

Fayt tried to contain his delight at the boots. He had always wanted a pair of platforms, but his parents probably wouldn't have looked too kindly at the expense. Now he had some. And they were_ armored_!

"Don't have a mirror here for ya. You'll have to wait till yer back at the mansion I guess," the blacksmith said ruefully. "Have a good trip now, and here's the sword for him, Sir Albel." The smith handed a sword in a blue sheath to Albel as the captain shoved Fayt out of the door.

"I get a sword?" Fayt could barely contain his excitement.

"You had a sword before, pitiful as it was. Now you have a better sword." They paused in the street and Albel attached the sheath to Fayt's belt. Fayt's eyes were wide, and Albel had work to contain a smile. "At least your clothes aren't so ridiculous anymore, but you still look like someone smashed your face when you were an infant."

"Hey!"

Insults always worked to get his emotions in check.

* * *

**(E**nd chapte**R)**

**AN)** Had some trouble with this chapter. It probably shows. . . **Komikitty**, calm down girl, calm down! **Pepper's Wish,** of course I'm not upset! Although I don't think Fayt will have to confess. **Fallen Azazel**, well, full on FeiBel w/ others (CliffMirage, NelClaire), **Sukiyakii,** No Bobs or Joes on Eliccor. Albel's just being diplomatic, as he is at several points in game. Those scenes are normally overshadowed by all the 'maggots!'

I want to get another relationship in there among the older Glyphians (Vox, etc). I really want to do a DemetrioSchweimer or something in here too, but that won't come in till the war's in full out destructo-mode, probably after the Vendeeni and Quark get involved.

I know what happens during the war, but I don't know how to get there!!!! Wai!

(1) Fayt's measurements are roughly based around mine, except I broadened his chest and narrowed his hips a little. I imagine he's kinda stocky (half Japanese, half. . . German-ish? Leingod?) (My boy has about the same build as Nox, it's insane! Tall, skinny, made of muscle, covered in scars, fights too much. . . Fayt and I like the tough guys with sensitive souls!) (souls, not soles)  
(2) I hope I showed Fayt's embarrassment well enough. I'm this way, and I imagine Fayt this way too, especially after reading his bio. Someone could be grabbing my ass and I would be more uncomfortable with them touching me than with them 'grabbing my ass' in specific. I am pretty much asexual I think.  
(4) Hahaha. Albel's not the only one who's going to be hazing our boy Fayt! Just you wait. He's going to have all kinds of adventures now that he's with the Glyphians!  
(3) If'n ye' want ter see a piccie of Fayt's color twin outfit here, you can go to my old devArt, username markus-gabriel-mk . There's a really old pic for this fic up there. And I posted some more misc. Feibel art a few days ago on the FaytxAlbel lj, if you haven't seen it. (What kind of Feibel fan are you if you don't frequent the lj?!)

**Chapter Song:** The chapter song this time around is actually Beauty is Within Us by Yoko Kanno. . . That's just a line from it. This song fits Albel sooooo freaking well! It's like it was written for him! Look up the lyrics and listen to the song on you tube! The stanza the title comes from is this. . . _"And my mistake was much too late/ But your mistake was trusting/ That out of grief, a goodness comes/ And love comes out of lusting._

Long author's note. . .


	7. Wildernessunedited

**Description:** When Fayt crash-lands on the medieval planet of Elicoor II, he finds that red is the color of both love and war. Re-written. AlbelxFayt  
**Chapter Descrip.:** Fayt begins the long trek to Airyglyph.  
**Fic Warnings:** Slash/Yaoi of the Albel/Fayt nature, violent and gory stuff, disturbing/ mature themes (manipulation, blue-blood families, war, treason, homosexuality, betrayal, hate, murder, famine, etc.)  
**Chapter Warnings: **reflections, introductions, conversations… so nothing.  
**Chapter Song list:** Donkey Kong OST, Katamari Damacy 2 OST

* * *

**Catch Me**  
**F**lash**R**oses

**Chapter 7 : **Around in the Wilderness

It was just after dawn and the town was awash in the orange glow of a new day. The sky was reflected in the windows of the outfitter's shop, echoing the pink clouds and golden light filtering over the mountains. The red tiles of the roofs glowed scarlet as if in protest of the still mostly blue sky. All of shops and homes were decorated with fine metalwork. It was very pretty town, Fayt decided before stifling a yawn with his hand. He wasn't used to being up so early, but the brigade captain had insisted on an early start.

Fayt had been up late last night thinking about the captain. It seemed impossible, but he was definitely the man from Fayt's dream. The same dream that Fayt had again last night. This time, rather than the almost faceless man with the burning red eyes, it had been Albel, and the strange cuts on his arm that before had just appeared without cause were being caused by the sharp edge of Albel's claw.

'Is this destiny?' Fayt thought. How could he have dreamed about someone without ever meeting them? And why had he crashed on this planet, in the same country as Albel? It didn't make any sense! Fayt had been kept awake by his tumultuous thoughts for hours. At first he had tried to convince himself that the only real similarity between Albel and the dream man was their eyes. But he knew that wasn't really true. The hair wasn't clear in his dream, being more of a black curtain that swirled and mingled with the darkness, but the face had most definitely been Albel's all along. Then Fayt tried to convince himself that it hadn't really been Albel all along and thinking back on it made it seem like it had been Albel.

Finally Fayt had accepted that it must have been Albel and perhaps it was destiny or he was psychic or something. But that didn't erase the confusion he felt about the dream. Why was he dreaming about Albel anyway?! He had already shown what an asshole he was. It was just too confusing!

Now Fayt was stuck leaning against the porch railing of someone's house next to some bright pink flowers, surrounded by several Black Brigade soldiers in full armor,s sans helm. Albel was still at the mansion doing something-or-other. Arzaik, leader of this jolly bunch, and another older soldier were inside the outfitter's grabbing food for the journey. Apparently they would eat breakfast later, and then stop again at around noon for lunch. It would only be a half hour or so after that to the capital. Provided they didn't run into any trouble.

Fayt glanced around at his fellow travelers. They all seemed much more awake than him. Or at least, all of them but one boy who looked to be a few years younger than Fayt himself. He was sitting on the ground, propped on a barrel, snoring softly. None of the men were paying him any mind. And that was the other thing, they were all older than him. There were only seven of them plus Arzaik, Fayt, and the captain, but of those seven, four of them looked to be about thirty and two more looked even older than that. The last of the seven was of course the young boy sleeping on the ground. Of course there was Arzaik, who seemed to be about Fayt's age.

Arzaik and the other soldier emerged from the shop across the street and walked over to the group. Both were carrying a large leather and cloth bag containing what Fayt assumed was food and supplies. Arzaik handed his bag off to his helper soldier, an older man with grayish brown hair and a large moustache, before going to stand beside Fayt.

"Well, men, good morning!" He beamed a smile around at them. Answering grumbles of 'morn' greeted his smile, but Fayt noted that however gruff the men sounded, they were all smiling back. "I guess when Lord Albel gets back here we'll be heading out, but since he's not here yet, I guess it's time for introductions."

"This here," he slapped Fayt on the back, hard, "is Fayt Leingod, an engineer from Greeton."

"Hello," Fayt gave a small nod of his head to the men.

"He's scrawny, and doesn't know a thing about anything, but he's smart and he's gonna help Airyglyph. So," Arzaik paused for effect, "don't go messin' with him, ya' hear?!" Arzaik then turned his attention to Fayt. "As for these fine gentlemen…"

He waved a hand at the oldest of the bunch, a small man with wild grey hair that reminded Fayt of the great composer Beethoven. "This is Holvard Grackis. He's really nice." The old man waved at Fayt. "And this is his son Jochen Grackis. He's got his own son, but he's off in Mendelv right now." One of the thirty-somethings, a man with chestnut hair and piercing grey eyes stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Never met anyone from Greeton. I'm sure this'll be an interesting journey."

Arzaik laughed and gestured at another one of the thirty-somethings, an intimidating man leaning against a streetlamp pole slightly away from the rest of the group. "That's Nikolu Viser. He's quiet, but he's a damn good soldier." He didn't look anything like the rest of the group other than the sharp nose and strong jaw line. Where the others had graying or brown hair, Nikolu's hair was jet black and hung straight about his face. "He's also one of those guys whose way too mature for his own good!" Nikolu didn't uncross his arms but he did give Fayt a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"This one here," Arzaik punched the soldier closest to him in the arm, the last of the thirty guys, "is Remincat Luffik!" The man gave Fayt a firm handshake. "And that boy over there is his son, Gotse Remincat Luffik. The father's Remmy-cat. The little guy's Gutsy." Fayt looked between father and sleeping son. There was definitely a resemblance; same sharp features, same sandy hair, same build.

"The last of them is this one here, Izaak Zyluke." The last of the men, the older one who had helped Arzaik inside the store, stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Nice t' meet ye." He grumbled from behind his thick moustache.

"Nice to meet you too." Fayt replied.

"All right, now that we're done with introductions…" Arzaik trailed off when he spotted Albel coming down the steps of the mansion across the main road. "I guess we can get going." He said as he set off across the road to the captain. There was a moment of indecision when everyone else debated whether or not they were expected to follow and Remincat woke his son. It was Izaak that started off first, the rest of the group following him. Fayt found himself somewhere near the middle of the group, and he was somewhat surprised when Nikolu, who had been further down the street than the rest of them, fell into step beside him.

"Viser, wasn't it?" Fayt couldn't think of any less cheesy way to start a conversation with the creepy man. Nikolu glanced at him upon being addressed, but he didn't uncross his arms or offer any kind of open expression.

"You may call me Nikolu. Fayt Leingod, correct?"

"Just Fayt's fine."

"You should go by your surname. It sounds more impressive." Fayt gave the soldier a questioning glance.

"It does? Huh," he thought about it for a few seconds. Certainly his father sounded more impressive when called 'Doctor Leingod' and Fayt had always called his parents by their titles when he wanted to sound cool. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled at the dark man. "But being called Leingod just makes me think of my father."

"I guess that makes sense."

Their conversation died when the group reached the captain. Albel gave the group a once-over and addressed Fayt. "Are you ready?" He didn't wait for a response, but instead began walking toward the western gate. The group exchanged looks and followed after.

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

Fayt found himself at the center of attention for most of the morning. Gotse, the sandy-haired boy, was fascinated with Fayt's stories. Of course, Fayt couldn't reveal much, but he found it was pretty easy to weave the truth into something understandable by the Elicoorians.

"So your dad studied runology? And how that power could be transferred to people?" Gotse was walking backwards, facing Fayt. Every once in a while he would trip, and his father or Jochen would grab his arms and haul him back to his feet.

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, it's a lot more complicated then that." Fayt scratched his head. Symbological Genetics wasn't something the Elicoorians would really understand.

"So where are your parents now?" Gotse's world still seemed to revolve around his family. Fayt guessed he couldn't have been older than fourteen.

"Well, I don't know. We were attacked, and I was separated from my parents and my…" Fayt paused. What was Sophia? Certainly not his girlfriend, but more of a sister then a friend. "…my friend, Sophia," Fayt finished lamely.

"Your friend?" Gotse looked curious. In fact, he had that look on his face that every young man gets when discussing girls. The male equivalent to 'Spill the details!' "You mean…. your girlfriend?"

"She's not really my girlfriend."

"Sure she's not…" Gotse gave him a cheshire grin.

"She's not! She's more of a little sister than anything!" Fayt scowled at the kid.

"So, you guys have known each other since forever then, right?" Fayt nodded. "Is she your engaged?" At the look of abject horror on Fayt's face Gotse decided to backpedal a bit. "I mean, most people around here who are like that are in arranged marriages. I didn't mean to offend!" He bowed and tripped over a rock. Fayt pretended not to notice the fall.

"It's all right. It's just, the thought of marrying her! I'm sure she'd make a great wife, but… not my type, you know. Or rather, I don't think I'm the type."

"What type is she? Is she…" the younger boy mimed a curvy silhouette with his hands, "or is she…" he made a flatter silhouette.

"Very… cutesy. Uh." Fayt ran a hand through his hair. This conversation was getting weird. Oh well, might as well humor the kid. He was right at that age when Fayt could remember being fascinated with boobs. Also at that same age that Fayt had his first wet dream about another guy. Fayt derailed that thought and went back to the conversation at hand.

"She's about this tall," Fayt held his hand up at about eye level. "Not terribly curvy, but not too flat…" He tried to think of what a normal teenage boy would be interested in. "Big green eyes, long golden brown hair." Gotse was looking at him in awe. "Delicate voice. She's an excellent cook, and she can sing pretty well. She was in a choir back home for a while before her studies got in the way."

"She sounds awesome! Why don't you marry her?!" Fayt sighed.

"Haven't we already gone over this?" he asked. "I don't think I'm the marrying type. Why don't you marry her if she sounds that great?"

"Maybe I will!" Gotse looked so confident in his ability to win Sophia's heart that Fayt couldn't help but laugh.

(.s.c.e.n.e.b.r.e.a.k.)

Breakfast was hearty egg and bacon sandwiches smothered in some kind of tomato sauce. Fayt only managed to finish one, the food was much heavier than what he was used to. He hid his concern when Nikolu and Captain Albel didn't eat anything, but he couldn't help the feeling of compassion and the memories of his dream.

Fayt was dreadfully glad to sit down for awhile. They hadn't reached the snow line yet, but they would soon. He didn't realize he was so out of shape! Of course, for earth, he was in great shape because people didn't have to walk everywhere. His embarrassment over being so weak compared to the others was helped somewhat by the fact that Gotse and Izaak were just as tired as he was. In Gotse's case, the boy was trying to convince his father and 'Uncle Jochen' to carry him the rest of the way because he wouldn't make it otherwise.

As hard as the hike was, Fayt found himself really enjoying it. The mountains were beautiful even with winter coming on. They were surrounded by silvery leafed shrubs and gnarled pine trees, and there were even some plants that Fayt was sure would be covered in flowers come spring. Arzaik had explained that once they reached the snow line the pine forest would get rather thick near the trail, but they would soon hit the timberline. That area of the mountains was Arzaik's favorite. He had described it as a rocky, frigid place, frozen most of the year. But he said that even in winter there were all kinds of mosses and little scrubby plants because the mountains rose above the worst of the storms. The path would level out for a bit, then they would start heading down the other side a ways until they reached the capital, which was just above the timberline.

Fayt was looking forward to seeing it. He just hoped his legs wouldn't give out be then.

All too soon they packed up their small camp (a fire and the two bags) and set off again for the city. This time, Fayt found himself at the mercy of Arzaik, who had apparently been listening to Fayt's earlier conversation with Gotse and had a whole slew of questions he wanted Fayt to answer.

"So tell me about your best friend?"

Fayt decided that Arzaik was really too nosy for his own good. "I don't really have one. I guess my best friend would be Sophia, but I don't really see her all that often now 'cause she's still in high school."

"Weird. So does that mean she's younger than you?" Arzaik was having trouble remembering that 'high school' came before 'college' but it seemed he was finally grasping the concept.

"Yeah. She's two years younger than me."

"How old are you?" Arzaik gave him a curious look.

"I'm nineteen." Fayt laughed at the swordsman's shocked look . "I know I look young, but I didn't realize I looked that young!"

"Wow. I'm nineteen too! But I thought for sure you were only sixteen like Gotse or something." Arzaik still looked gobsmacked.

"No. I'm nineteen." He laughed again when he caught sight of Gotse who had been listening in. His mouth was hanging open. "Gotse's sixteen?"

Holvard broke into the conversation. "So yer father's a scholar?"

"Yes sir. Studying symbology."

"Hmph. Ye've got an interesting glow around yerself. Never seen one quite like that before. Closest I can think of's… I saw an Aquarian kinda like that years ago. Bastard son of one of the royal's. Interesting lad."

"I've got an interesting glow?" That's right, Fayt thought, Elicoorians can see the movements of Symbological energy. "What do you mean?" Did he have some kind of innate Symbological power that his family wasn't aware of? Dad would be interested in this!

"Kinda blue-like. Focusing around yer heart mostly, but it kinda swirls over yer hands and down yer legs too. Really bright. Ye' can't see it?"

Wow. "No. Uh. No one in my village can see the runology glow." Fayt hoped that sounded realistic.

"Really?" Arzaik asked. "I thought everyone could see it?"

"Maybe since he glows so brightly it drowns out everyone else's glow and he can't see it!" Gotse chimed in from the front of the group.

"Never heard anything like that." Holvard shook his head. "I bet even the queen of Aquaria can see glow. And they say her glow is nearly blinding."

"Fayt's glow is nearly blinding!" Arzaik added. "I've never seen the queen, but I've seen the Crimson Blade, and Fayt's a lot brighter than them!"

Crimson Blade? Who was that? Brighter than the queen? "But I don't know any runology!" Fayt said, exasperated. "I don't see why I'd have a glow."

"The glow is innate." Nikolu spoke. "Everyone has a glow, and everything with a connection to the living world does too. Sir Albel's claw shines brightly because of the runology in it. Your soul shines with runes, but the light is too bright for me to read them. You have untapped potential. You should look into this."

"I think I will." He had to. How could he be so symbologically powerful without his parents knowing? 'They probably didn't think to run that kind of test on me.' He reassured himself. 'As if I needed something else to think about!'

** (E**nd chapte**R)**

* * *

**(AN) **This chapter's really rough, I know. It gave me so much trouble! I was nearly tearing out my hair with frustration for a good part of it! I know Albel doesn't really make an appearance, but bear with me! **Komikitty**, I know what'll happen. It's a ways off though so keep your pants on! The heels are only 3 1/2 inches, the platforms are 2 1/2. That makes Fayt about 6'. So a little less than in inch shorter than Albel. I don't know how tall Cliff is. **Pepper's Wish**, thank you for the detailed review! I'm glad it didn't seem monotonous. **Wayra**, NEW FAN! Weee! **Mattitude**, Danke!

(1) Remember these guys! They'll play an important part in the war and Fayt's training.  
(2) Hohoho OCs I hope they're believable. And likeable. Nikolu reminds me of _The Deer Hunter_. Best movie ever.  
(3) Man just typing about that breakfast made me hungry and homesick. That's what we always have for breakfast whenever we get together with family back home in Nevada. If we're camping it's cooked over an open fire with coffee-milk to drink!  
(4) I really don't know what symbology would look like to Elicoorians… shrug  
(5) name pronounciations! Arzaik - Ar-ZAY-eek, (Like Arzei Ar-ZAY) Holvard Grackis HOL-vahrd Grah-kis, Jochen Grackis Yoh-hen (kinda hard 'H', German!), Nikolu Viser Nee-KOH-loo Vice-er, Remincat Gotse Luffik REH-mihn-cat GOHT-suh LOO-fik, Izaak Zyluke it-zak ZIE-loo-k  
Very Germanic, I know… heheShrug

**Chapter Song:** Plays in a few mountain areas… duh. I was going to do Chrysanthemum in Winter which plays in Traum, but I'm saving that song for Arzei.


	8. Important

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

I know this is really, really, really against ff. net's rules, but hopefully if none of you report me, I can get away with it, ne???

I copied almost all of this from _City_, so if you read down there it'll explain most everything.

_---City: Tokyo_ will continue, however this story will be removed sometime over the next few weeks. Also, you might not recognize it at first, since the ---title will prolly be different. (I'll put a note in the descrip tho, I guess.) I'm combining _City: Tokyo_, and it's sister _City: Berlin_ into one fic. I have ---several pages of _City: Berlin_ written already, and a fairly good outline of the rest of the story. (BradxSchu yay!!)

---This was always meant to be a fun side project, though, with Catch Me as my main focus. Catch Me is going through a massive revision period ---though (which would be going a lot faster if I had a beta, any takers??) so it's leaving me free to work on City again.

Also, this is a plea…. I really need a beta for _City_ and _Catch Me_, so if anyone would be so kind as to offer. ( You could volunteer for either one or the other [or both and I would be ecstatic.)

In other words… **YES, CITY AND CATCH ME WILL CONTINUE**

* * *

**About InsaneJournal!!! **

Also, I'm considering moving to InsaneJournal for my fics. I would still update them here, but authors notes, review replies, etc wouldn't be included in the story here, just over there. I'm thinking about this mostly because ff. net pisses me off more everytime I have to use it, and also because as City and Catch Me progress they'll become more dark and mature. I already have a Faybel lemon that I can't post up here, and I have scads of fic sketches and things. If I moved to IJ you could actually see them without having to do that whole copy-paste remove the spaces crap. :D Also, because City:Tokyo has a little fucking ":" in it that ff. net is constantly removing!!! D:


End file.
